Yesterday is History
Suzan: Hey Oboes...*huff*...How much longer again? Oboes: About...14 miles... Suzan: No... Issac: Wait...I think I see someone...two people! Suzan: *gasp* Is that Derek? Violet: I think Kaleb is with him too. Oboes: That was fast. (Kaleb and Derek run towards Oboes, with Derek having an odd bulge in his stomach.) Oboes: Oh hey guys...What happened to you, Derek? Derek: They made me pregnant! (Oboes snaps up.) Oboes: WHAT?! Kaleb: They probed him. Oboes: Did they probe you?! Kaleb: No. They said I wasn't suitable. Violet: How does make you suitable, Derek?! Derek: I DON'T KNOW, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! (The crew becomes silent.) Derek: Sorry, mood swings. I'm better now. Suzan: Thank god. I thought he was gonna last like that. Oboes: Alright, back to walking... (She trips on a rock, and lands face first into a pile of pebbles.) Oboes: Shit! Derek: Oh my god, are you alright?! (He picks up Oboes, and checks her face, only to find a large cut.) Derek: Holy shit... (takes off shirt) Here, have this. It'll help the cut. Oboes: No thanks, I've trained for these kinds of situations. Derek: ...Cool. Oboes: Hey Suzan, do we have that food supply we picked up from that dead guy? Suzan: Yep! All full. Oboes: Awesome. (It cuts to three hours later, as the crew continues to walk.) (Oboes and the rest of her crew are climbing the giant mountain, weak and hungry.) Oboes: *huff* C'mon guys...we need...to make it... Kaleb: But there's still 5 miles in the trail! Derek: And we're almost out of food... Suzan: Oboes, the cut on your face is getting bigger... (Oboes touches the seeping blood, and wipes it on her raggedy cloak.) Oboes: Just keep on...going...I...I... Kaleb: Yes, Oboes? (She stops walking.) Oboes: I don't think we're gonna make it... (Derek collapses on the ground, and the rest of the crew soon follows, with a fade to black as Oboes falls to the ground, head first.) ???: WAKE UP, MA'AM. (She jumps up in her bunk, and slams her head into the bottom of the top bunk, waking Kaleb.) Oboes: Ow! Kaleb: Huh? ???: Sorry to interrupt your sleep, ma'am. The name's Charles. I understand you're here for your father. Oboes: Yes, in fact, we all are. Charles: Well, he's here. He's taken up a rather strange past-time, but that's none of my business, I'm just your's and his humble butler. Please... (He waves his hand to Oboes' left.) Charles: Down that walkway, you will find the Recent Memory Eraser Chamber, or R-MEC. Oboes: We already went through one of those just getting here. Charles: That was a dimension. This is a chamber. Plus, do you WANT to remember all of those horrible things that you and your friends went through during your journey? (Oboes looks at the crew, leaning off their beds. She notices Violet, shaking her head.) Oboes: I guess not, really... Charles: Alright, it's down that hallway, as previously directed. Oboes: Thanks. (They all hop down from their bunks, and walk down to the R-MEC.) Oboes: Here we go... (She opens the door and the rest follow. As soon as Violet closes the door, the room fills up with a gas.) Issac: Oh god...Agh! (He falls to the ground.) Issac: It hurts so much!... Oboes: Try to...Power...through! (The gas shuts off.) Issac: Oh...thank fuck... Violet: That was it? Oboes: I guess. Suzan: Didn't hurt at all! Kaleb: Good. (Issac opens the door, and the rest follows.) Charles: Ah, you're out. Continue down and you'll find your father there, Oboes. Oboes: Thanks. (They follow Oboes down, as her expression becomes more and more shocked. Oboes: Father?! (Chris is standing at a large cauldron, producing small, devilish creatures, and large puffs of smoke. He turns, and walks towards her.) Chris: Ah, Oboes. How are you doing? Oboes: Dad, what are you doing?! Chris: Oh you know. Just your friendly neighborhood necromancer. << PART 8 Back on Track >> PART 10 Organic Weed Farms What did you think of this episode? Gross. (1/5) Less gross. (2/5) Good. (3/5) Better. (4/5) Awesome! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:Stultus Cadet Category:August Releases